Sorry is in the Air
by Miss Maia
Summary: Scott screws up his relationship with Jean because of a 'not to be remembered party'. What he’ll have to do now to once again have her trust?


**Summary: **Scott screws up his relationship with Jean because of a not-to-be-remembered-party. What he'll have to do now to once again have her trust?

**MM**

**Sorry is in the Air**

'_Let it go honey, it was just a girl.'_

'_Oh yeah? It seems like you enjoyed the way she looked at you.'_

'_What are you talking about, Jean? I love you, stop with that.'_

'_Now you're giving me orders, hu?!'_

'_What? No, I was just-'_

'_Just nothing!?! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!'_

Scott closed the book as the memory of that fight keep swimming in his mind. He was on his and Jean's bed, at their room. They were dating for around three years, and they still fight for not important things. He opened the book again as Jean passed through him, headed to the shower. They had fought again.

Nice.

And she wasn't talking to him.

Very nice.

He just wanted to go to a party, what was wrong with that?

She slammed the bathroom door.

Super nice.

'_Can you pick me up after class? You know my car is not-'_

'_Just a second' – He continued to __talk on his phone, ignoring the beautiful redhead on his car's window._

'_Scott? Hey, I'm talking to you.'_

'_Jean, please it's an important call.' _

'_Can you pick me up or not? Around three o'clock.'_

'_Sure, sure, I will.'_

_4 pm, that same day._

'_Karen can you give me a ride?'_

'_Hey, Jean. Are you still here?! I thought you were going out with your boyfriend?'_

'_Yeah. Me too.'_

Why was he being such a jerk? That was Jean's thought as she got under the shower.

Maybe the hot water would help her to relax.

She and Scott were passing through a difficult moment… but she loved him anyway. Since the beginning of the week he kept asking her to go to some 'great party' somewhere. She had told him that she didn't want to go, and he was still asking, asking… till they argued and fought… again.

She closed the faucet. Jean normally would hear his thoughts, but their bond depended of their emotional phase, and right now it wasn't very good. While putting the towel around her naked body, Jean thought that she missed him inside her head…

She opened the door and walked to the closet, pretending to ignore the red eyes following her figure from the bed.

"Jean…"

Thank God, she thought to herself. He was going to say that they didn't need to go to that party, they were going to say 'I'm sorry' and everything was going to be fine again… or was that what she thought.

He got up and entered in the closet, following her, because she didn't stop when he had called her. Jean's back was facing him, and she loved the way his eyes traveled around her body, she could feel them.

"What?" The all women's weapon against men: the 'what' question in a innocent tone, even when you know what they'll say. He cleaned his throat while she put her panties.

"I'm sorry about earlier, we… well, I shouldn't have started the arguing in the DR today." He was referring to their little problem in the morning Danger Room session - they had discussed in front of the students.

"Hu-hum…" She murmured – but relived inside- as she put a blouse on.

"But that's not why I wanted to talk with you… Jean, please, it's just a party and I want you to go."

And she was thinking they had finished with that.

"Scott" She turned to him "I already told you that I have to study and I'm just.. not in the mood."

"Stop with that, you're just doing this because of we discussed this morning."

"What?! Of course not, I'm not like that, you know that." She passed through him and stopped between him and the closet door, she being the one almost outside it.

'_Hand on the hips! Hand on the hips!' _Scott's internal alarm sounded as she did the gesture and continued to talk. That was not good.

"I don't want to go, and that's it! If you want to go alone, so go! I thought we were more than that to discuss such small things!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." He regretted his words as soon as they were out his mouth. Her expression changed, to an angrier one, and she telekinetically closed the door, locking him inside the closet.

"Hey!" He shouted before his voice was suppressed by the wooden door.

She tuned around and set on the bed.

"C'mon, Jean, open it." Nothing. "Jean…" …. "I'll blow this damn door if you don't open it!" His nerves were starting to exalt.

"Do it, it'll be you who will fix it later anyway!" She shouted back to him.

"Good point…" Scott thought with himself. He alerted when he saw that Jean had turned the room's light off. She was going to sleep. "Hey, Jean! Don't leave me here!" She wasn't listening anymore, her iPod was already in her ears, so she wouldn't hear him. _'He'll get out of there soon.' _She, wrongly, thought.

Jean woke up searching for Scott's warm body on their bed. But at her side the bed was cold. She took the iPod phone out her ears and sat on the bed.

"Scott?" The watch marked 6:00 am, they'd had a DR session in thirty minutes. "Scott?" He wasn't in the bathroom neither… Were was – Suddenly it came back to her.

She rushed to the closet to find it locked. A cold feeling passed though her spine as she opened the door. In the other extremity of the closet were Scott's feet, and when she opened the door his head, that was resting against the door and a coat, feel on her feet – and she heard his muffed voice.

"Ouch…"

"Scott?"

"My head… ouch…"

"I'm sorry, oh shit, I didn't think you would stay here the whole night!" It took a few minutes till he was on his feet again.

"Yeah!?" He was obviously angry with her. "And what did you want me to do!? Blow the fucking door!? Hell Jean, I'm all painful…" And he really was, considering that he slept in the closet and used a coat as a pillow.

"Scott I-"

"What time is it?" He cut her off.

"Han… Six something."

"I have to get ready, we have a DR sesion."

"Sure you can take a bath first."

"That's ok." He didn't look at her during the conversation and all the time was massaging his arching back. "I'll take a bath downstairs."

"Ok…" She said as he got out the room, not looking back. "Shit, shit, shit shit!" She continued to say when she was alone.

**Danger Room, Saturday, 6:35 am.**

"Yer late." Wolverine murmured to Scott as he got in the room.

"Sorry, I had" He looked at Jean "… a difficult night." She just rolled her eyes.

Some of the students, and even Logan, felt the tense moment, and just decided to start the training.

After three hours of practice, they were more than done for a Saturday morning. During the battle simulating Jean and Scott just barked orders for one another, nothing more than that.

"Hey Scott." Kurt asked Cyclops. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I'm going to a party, wanna go?" Jean, who was near them, heard her boyfriend's answer.

"You what?" She entered in the two men's conversation.

"I'm going to the party, why, is that a problem?"

"Ops…" Kitty, who before this was talking to Jean, said what she, Rogue and Kurt were thinking seeing the couple arguing.

"Ah told you it was them last night" Rogue say to Shadowcat as she got her hand and headed to the door, signalizing for Kurt do the same.

"No, it's not a problem." Jean reaffirmed her position. Her glance was tense, she couldn't find his eyes behind the glasses.

"Good. So I will go." He took a sip from his water bottle and contained himself to not crumple it.

"Right, go. Have fun."

"Yeah. I will."

"Right."

Silence.

"Kitty, what are you still doing here?" Jean asked to the head popped out of the wall, watching them discussing.

"Well, like, I was, just, like… Bye!"

Jean rolled her eyes again and got out the room, trying really hard to not slam the door – falling at the attempt.

**Saturday, 9:00 pm.**

"Hey, Scotty." Kurt sat besides Scott's table. They were at the party, but Scott didn't seem to be enjoying it. He was alone, not dancing and drinking a lot. Kurt went with him and Amanda, and while the latter was in the bathroom, he was trying to cheer Scott up. "Man, you should stop with that." The blue-furred tried to take Scott's beer away from him.

"C'mon, I need something to relax."

"Right… what happened today between you and Jean?" He got closer to him, and Scott just took another sip.

"Let's not talk about that please." Kurt saw Amanda looking for him and got up.

"But you guys are still together, right?" He asked before leaving. Scott didn't answer and just continued to drink.

_Some time later…_

"Hey babe."

"Hun?" The womanly voice brought Scott out of his thoughts. "Hi." He made his best to smile considering the amount of alcohol in his body.

"Hey" Giggles "You're alone?"

"Han… yes… I mean, no, I'm…" More giggles. Scott looked at the girl, a hot blonde. She was probably around eighteen-years-old, and just wanting to have fun… in Scott's case, the phrase 'danger- don't look!' was written on her forehead. She laughed at his attempt to answer.

"I think your glasses are cool." She stressed the last word.

"Han.. thanks." Scott drank some more of his martini… 'when did I get this?' he thought looking at the glass. "I have an eye problem."

"Really?" The girl got closer to him, showing her breasts, like he had said a fabulous thing.

"That's so cool. I love guys that have something of special."

"Yeah, I'm kinda special, you can say that." She giggled again.

"What's your name, 'man-with-sun-glasses'?"

"Hun, Scott."

"I'm Kitty. You're not married, are you?" Scott thought twice before answering, he didn't know why.

"No, I'm not."

"Nice. C'mon, let's dance." And he ignored the 'danger' signal.

_While that, at Scott and Jean's room_

She wasn't able to focus. Three books were open before her, but she had no idea of what they were about. While playing with her hair she, again, remembered about their discussion in the DR.

Jean acted like a bitch, she knew. But he also was a jerk when he went alone at the party… damn that party. She got up to take a bath, maybe a hot shower would help her relax… or just remember more about her boyfriend.

She would say sorry, and they would stay together, like all the other times they fought, right? Jean desperately needed some voice in her head answering 'right' at this question. They were made to stay together, after all it was Scott, her love… right?

No answer.

**MM**

He loved the way she smelled. Every time they had sex he always enjoyed her delicate perfume, her lovely essence and taste. It was almost a dream, another realty of pleasure. Her moans were more than music, they stimulated him to be more than just a man. He wanted to give her more and more… every time it was like this.

So why now it was different?

Her red hair was all over his face, and he took a deep breath to smell her again… cigarettes. That was what he smelled. The soft voice was more like a scream. He looked back at the red hair… it was less red than he thought, almost orange… like the natural color wasn't red; the eyes were also lighter, but his glasses always confused him.

A bite at his neck brought him back to reality. That wasn't Jean. 'Shit' He mumbled as the girl he was fucking climaxed. 'What am I doing?' But it was too late to ask this. He also came, but with a moan more of pain than pleasure.

As he turned to his side on the bed the scenes started to form in his mind… He had danced with the girl, and they started to kiss. He told her about Jean, and she seemed so comprehensible that he let her go. The last thing he remembered now is that they entered in a room at the party's house and now here he was: having sex with strangers.

"Jean…" He breathed without thinking.

"No, but I can be…" Again the giggles. "Wow, that was so nice, love." The girl sat on the bed. He didn't look at her, and just keep trying to catch his breath, looking around him; the girl was completely naked, her clothes were on the floor, with some bottles of beer. The door was unlocked and he could hear the sounds of the party coming from the walls. His boxer was still snaked around his feet, probably from the rush. Still looking down at him, he felt relieved seeing that they used protection. "So, wanna do it again?"

Her voice woke him up and in a second he stood up. "Oh, relax, I'm not gonna hurt you… at least not if you don't want to." She tried to pull him back, but Scott was almost sober now.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Scott, as fast as he could, got dressed.

"Uh… why the rush? It's still four o'clock."

"Four?!"

"Yeah, you slept for two hours before we did it… you were so drunk… anyway…"

"I really have to go."

"Buh-bye Scotty!"

Scott got out the room quickly, and when he was leaving the house he glanced back to the room he was. He saw a man getting in there, and remembered that the girl was still naked. He once more felt relieved to know that he used protection… who knows what kind of things he could catch? He got his car keys and headed for the park.

**MM**

He got to the mansion and headed for his bedroom. On his tiptoe, he went for the bathroom and took a long bath. He didn't look at Jean, he was feeling like the worst man on earth. Delicately, he sat on the bed, and his heart froze when Jean purred in her dreams, almost asking for his hug. He just turned, ashamed to touch her, and saw a note at the table next to their bed. He opened it:

'_Hey._

_Hope you have enjoyed the party.' _His heart arched again _'I'm sorry I didn't go. I was a bitch I know, I know… I missed you._

_Wake me up when you get home ;)_

_Love you_

_ Jean'_

He didn't wake her up, and got out of the bed. He didn't have the courage to sleep at her side tonight.

**MM**

"Mornin'…" Mumbled Evan as he sat on the kitchen's bench. The clock marked 6:30 am.

Scott just looked up and nodded, still interested in mixing his milk.

"Wow, man, even with your glasses I can see the dark rings under your eyes. Had a good party?" Scott choke on his milk.

"Hun… it was not that good."

"Right… Well, I got to go, have a DR session. Jean is going to lead it, is she already up?"

"I… I don't know." Evan glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Was she up when you got downstairs?" He didn't answer. "Oh… right." They both heard a womanly voice whistling from the stairs. Scott's heart skipped a bit as he recognized it as Jean's. She got in the kitchen, and he tried to avoid her eyes. Unfortunately his way of escaping, Evan, was already out of the room.

"Hey." She said shyly, coming closer to kiss him. A dry kiss. He was still trying to avoid her eyes, and she noticed it. Jean had to control herself to not invade his mind and realize what was going on. She sat besides him.

"Why… why didn't you sleep on our room last night?" She asked as she, herself didn't try to look at him; he hadn't shave, and looked really tired and sad. The latter one that worried her.

"Hun… it was late, I didn't want to disturb you." Lie.

"How was the party?"

"Fun." Another lie… in one way. Jean was getting tired with those short answers.

"Did you see my note?"

"Yep."

"Can we talk?"

"Well, I…"

"I have a DR now with the new mutants" and for the first time in the morning he noticed that she was wearing her uniform… her sexy green and black uniform. "I have to go. Can we meet in the library later?"

"Sure."

"Bye." She inclined for another kiss, but he was faster and just kissed her cheek.

Jean bit her lower lip when her back was facing him. 'He's angry, right. I'm such a loser, I shouldn't have argued with him…' She thought Scott was acting like this because of their earlier fight. She was damn wrong.

**MM**

"Jean…" Kitty approached her friend at the girl's locker room. Her voice was almost emotional. "Kurt told me about you and Scott… I'm sorry, like, you know how men are, you shouldn't think that you-"

"Wait a minute…" Jean, who was still a little tired from the section they just had, was not understanding what the young girl meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Ops…" Kitty just understood what she had done. _'oh she doesn't know' _Jean caught her thought.

"I don't know what?"

"Hun…" _'Shit, she really doesn't know!' _

"Kitty, what are you thinking abou-" Jean got her thought. Her talk with Kurt, and with less than two seconds the redhead had scanned the German's mind, who was a few meters away in the men's locker room. She saw Scott in his mind, and she didn't see him alone. Jean sat down, not wanting to believe what her telepathy was showing her… Scott could not do it, that was not possible. Tears tried to free from her eyes, but her proud swelled them down.

"Jean I…"

"That's ok Kitty."

Kitty saw Jean getting up, and was sure that she was angry. She passed though her and went to the door; Shadowcat was almost sure that she saw fire in Jean's eyes.

**MM**

"Jean, I'm sorry… I was a jerk, I don't deserve you" Scott put a hand on his temple. "… hun… maybe the 'I don't deserve you' can come first…"

He was at the Library, rehearsing how to tell Jean what he had done.

"Jean, I love you and-" A sudden noise from the door caught his attention, and considering the strength of the assault to the piece of wood, or Wolverine was in a bad mood or Hulk had just crashed into the place. But it was something else.

"Jean!" He exclaimed as the pissed off woman entered in the room, the face red from the exercise and the use of her telekinesis.

"Please…" She stopped in from of him and still using her powers locked the door, protecting them from the curious students. "Please…" She looked up at him "… please say that is not true."

Scott could see her effort to not cry. He himself wanted to scream and cry.

He didn't answer, just looked aside. She swelled hard and continued to talk.

"How…" Jean stopped to catch her breath "… how could you?! While you were there with, with God-knows-who, the idiot here" she took a step back and pointed to herself "was thinking of a way to say 'sorry'! While you were fucking that… that bitch I was here, caring about you!"

"Jean I…"

"Don't 'Jean' me! How could you cheat on me, Scott?" Her voice got lower again, and shaken with tears, that now run freely over her face. He had nothing to say. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't." She cut him off. "Don't even try." A moment of silence followed her phrase. She recomposed herself and looked at him again. "Did…" /snif/ "…did you at least used protection?" Not looking directly at her, he responded.

"Yes."

"Yeah… you know, I… I didn't deserve that Scott." She was leaving the room.

"Please, let me explain."

"Ha. Explain!? Explain what, Scott? You already did it, there's no coming back for this kind of things!"

"I love you." He used his last argument to try to talk to her.

"Yeah, I can see that." She just continued to walk and slammed the door.

Scott finally surrendered to his tears.

**MM**

The next week had been bad for all the X-Men: the fight had affected everyone. During the missions the team was not the same, and just a few ones knew why. Kitty and Kurt were the only students that knew what had really happened; the professors, with the exception of Wolverine, who had traveled to Canada [for Scott's luck, all knew. Storm tried to talk to Jean, but the latter was really sad. She even wasn't eating well. She couldn't look at Scott, and he had stopped to try to talk to her since two days.

It was 2 am of the next Saturday, Kurt was at his favorite place, the kitchen. Scott had just leaved, he also couldn't sleep, but rather to stay alone than talk to the blue-furred. Kitty was also in there, but she couldn't sleep for one reason, she had eaten some choc chips, and in her organism can be a bomb – literally.

"I still can't believe he did it, Kurt." She said to the half-in-the-fridge boy.

"Hun…" he was still chewing a sandwich "… he was too drunk. I saw him. He didn't know what he was doing."

"Maybe… but did you see Jean this week? She's awful… but one thing I didn't understand, why are they still sharing a room?"

"I know that one." Kurt sat on the opposite of Kitty. "They are still sharing a room, but they never touch each other. I heard them one night."

"That… that's awful."

"Yeah…"

A thoughtful moment passed though them.

"I have an idea!"

"No, no, Kitty your ideas never work, no, no, you are tired, don't even try."

"Yeah? Tell me one time that my plan didn't work out."

"Well, just one? Of, let me see… wow, there's so many… ok, let's start the time when you cooked for Storm when she was sick, which lead her to the hospital for stomach infection, when she was just with a headache… and there's the time when you said that Logan would like to have his bike painted, with lead ME to run from him during three days, and of course there's the time when…"

"Ok, ok, I said one! But this is a good idea! I mean, if Scott agrees…"

"Hun… what's about?"

"It involves the Black Bird, Scott, me and you."

"Me?! What do I have to do with it!?"

"Oh, Kurt! Of course you'll help!"

"Does it not involve Jean?"

"Of course it does! The plan is to bring them together! But we have to work tonight, so in the morning everything will be ready."

"Right, right… what do we have to do?"

"It is like this…" And she told him her plan.

**MM**

"JEAN!" Kitty phased the door of Jean and Scott's room, but Scott wasn't there, and she knew that. The yell woke Jean up in a start.

"Jean! Jean!"

"OK, ok, I'm ready, what's going on?!"

"Quick! There's something wrong with the control room, professor said it is a sabotage!"

"A sabotage?!" Jean was already getting ready for combat, wearing her uniform. "From who?"

"That's the problem. Professor is sending some X-Men to search it, he thinks it's Magneto. He said that you should go."

"And you?"

"I need to stay to control your trip."

"Right, I'm going." And in a minute she was out of the room.

"Of course you'll go…" Kitty smiled to herself when she was alone in the room. "Kurt" She said to her cell phone "… tell Scott she's going. And good luck!"

_While that, in the Black Bird's level…_

Kurt and Kitty had explained their plan to Scott, who was desperate wanting Jean back, so he agreed. Scott had slept on the couch, so after their talk in the kitchen, Kitty and Kurt woke him up and decided to run the plan.

"Ok, it's up to you now Scott. Good luck." Scott got into the Black Bird and put it to automatically take off in some minutes. Kurt prepared to make his part in the act just when Jean appeared at the door.

"Jean! Hurry, they are already inside!"

"You won't go?"

"No, Kitty asked me to stay with her! Go, the jet is already leaving! And good luck!" Jean was already entering in the plane when she turned around to ask Kurt something.

"Kurt? Who else is going on this mission?"

He just smiled and waved a good-bye.

"Kurt!?" But the plane took off and she fell behind, the door closing in front of her.

She waited inside the plane for some minutes till it stabilized after the take off. Slowly she turned around, but couldn't see someone piloting the plane; it was in the automatic pilot.

She walked in the cabin, searching for someone.

"Storm? Evan? Rogue?..." A hand on her shoulders froze her, and in a start she turned around. "Scott?"

The owner of that name was in front of her, a few inches away. Jean once more turned around, not wanting to stare at him.

"There is no sabotage, right?"

"No." He answered. "But it wasn't my idea." He made a cheap smile. Jean didn't see, but felt his small smile on his voice, and her heart got warmer.

"I'm sorry Jean. I know I don't even have the right to speak to you, but I want you to know how it really happened. Please read my mind and understand that it isn't from me to do this kind of things…"

She turned and looked at him. Not closing her eyes she entered in his mind, exploring everything she wanted to know. In a minute she found his memories about the party.

A girl; probably THE girl laughing from him. He was telling her how he loved Jean and how bad he felt when they fought. Scott was drunk, and Jean noticed that the blonde took advantage from that. When she got to the sex scene, she got out of his mind.

"Please keep going." Scott told her, back on the plane.

"Do you want to hurt me more?"

"Please." He looked down. And she did it.

During the sex Jean didn't see much, that is because Scott didn't remember. She saw herself; or the Scott's mind illusion of her. He called her name, and she transformed to the other girl – Scott had thought of her during the whole thing. Once more she got out his mind.

"That is not an excuse, anyway."

"I know." Scott got closer to her; she could find his eyes. The plane was flying over the ocean now. "Nothing is an excuse. But I can't live without you, Jean. I can't imagine the pain I made you pass though, but I also felt a heart-braking suffering. You know that, we have a bond." He got her hands and she let him. "Nothing that I say or do will fix what I did. But one thing I can promise; I won't ever do it again, and if you come back to me, I'll do my best to make you happy. That sounds a little _clichéd_" She laughed at that "… but it's true. I miss you."

She didn't say anything and just kept staring at him.

"I can't say that I don't love you Scott… but what you did really hurt me. I didn't expect this from you, but I can't keep reliving it. You regret it, you're sorry; that's enough for me. I also will make mistakes, a lot of times to be honest" it was his time to laugh now "… but I choose to forgive you. I won't keep remembering you did that, because that's low. We are better than this Scott, you know that."

"I love you." He leaned down and they kissed. The plane flight was softy and they kept kissing.

"So…" He said when they parted ".. are we 'we' again?"

"Take a guess, genius."

"Your genius." They laughed and continued to kiss. Suddenly the plane destabilized and they almost fell, but Scott held Jean. "Oh, what happened with this autopilot?" He was going to go to the panel when the aircraft trembled again – now they fell. Jean fell backwards and Scott on top of her. After some minutes they laughed again. "I'm starting to like this autopilot." Cyclops said as he leaned to once more catch her lips.

Soon the kiss turned to a hot making out. Scott didn't want to rush things, he'd wait till Jean made the move, and she'd choose when. He parted.

"I… I must be hurting you," He referred to the fact that he was on the top of her. "ok…"

Cleaning his throat he sat beside her, who had just sat.

"Scott?"

"Hun?" He was still admiring her, he missed that.

"Lay down." But before he could do or say anything, a telekinetic pull pushed him down to the floor again. "You're right I missed you too." When he could think again she was wrapped on him, kissing him wildly. And that was ok for him.

Jean took his shirt off and Scott felt his desire through their bond, but he felt something else. He wasn't directly looking at her, but while she caressed his chest, some sad and insecure feeling got to his mind before she tried her best to close that part of their bond. He sat again and got her hands in his.

"What is that for?" She smiled back to him, but she couldn't fool him.

"Jean?"

"Yeah?" He got her hands and put back to the place they were – on his chest.

"Nobody is going to touch me anymore, besides you. All this" He moved her hands and sent a wave of warm feelings for her "… is yours."

Touched by his words, Jean hugged him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok." He looked at her, hugging her again. "I love you."

"Hun… where were we?" Scott laughed to her ears. "Feeling you here" She passed her hand to a sensible spot of his, getting a small moan as answer "I think I remember."

They kissed and made love, in a way they didn't for a while. Their relationship had lost its fire, loving spirit. Now they were back together, and loving each other more and more.

"Hun…" Scott sighed cuddling Jean. They were naked on the aircraft, their clothes lying around it. "I should do it more often to have this amazing sex." She gave a deadly glance at him. "Kidding, just kidding!"

And in this spirit they flew back to the mansion. When they got out of the X-Jet, Kitty was waiting for them.

"Yay!" She yelled seeing they hugging. "It did work!"

"Yeah, thanks, Kitty." They said to her.

"Like, we all here thought you two should stay together and all… so, me and Kurt did it! By the way, did you see Kurt?"

"No, I didn't see him when we left." Scott answered.

"Seems like you two are back again, huh?" The young girl played to the fact that Jean's uniform was on the opposite side.

"Oh, that, hun..."

"Yeah, that was just an…"

"A thing, yeah, yeah…"

"Let's just say it was my best trip ever." Scott played and Jean, blushing, gave him a light punch.

"That's ok guys, let's get in."

_3 hours later _

"Wow…" Kurt got out of the jet. He had teleported himself into the plane to be sure that Jean wouldn't hurt Scott or something. But the things turned out to be a little different and he had heard everything that happened in the plane.

"Wow…" He repeated "That was my best trip ever!" Smiling, he also got into the mansion.

**MM**

**:D**

**I hope that you guys liked it. **

**Don't forget to review and take a look at my others fics, specially 'Old Love, New Story'**

**A special thanks for Crystal for proofreading the fic :)**

**Thank you guys!**

**Maia**


End file.
